


Her Lips (They Left You Blind)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno, it's sappy Cartinelli poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lips (They Left You Blind)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in a poetry mood, these things happen.

She moves with grace  
Deadly, deadly grace  
You didn’t notice it before  
Before the guns were at your door  
And she came tumbling through your window

Tumbling into your arms  
It was the first time you’d seen her scared  
_Trembling oh so softly against you_  
  
She didn’t hide it later  
Her strength  
You knew she was strong inside  
_But oh so soft too_  
Now her muscles are so defined  
You hadn’t noticed them before  
_Before the guns were at your door_  
  
You wake up sweating  
Her fear in your nightmares  
You can never seem to wash off  
The trembling that she passed to you

What kept her from you?  
Her true self  
_What made you blind to this woman?_  
Why didn’t you notice her before  
Before the guns were at your door  
  
Her lips find yours  
And the world slides into place  
You didn’t know it was lopsided  
Just a jigsaw puzzle that didn’t quite fit

Everything about her makes sense  
Makes sense like it didn’t before  
_Before the guns were at your door_  
She kisses you again  
The world settles  
Like soil after a rainstorm

The tears you shed  
They leak your frustration  
They leak your dread  
This woman is your salvation


End file.
